Sore hari
by Aoi to Sakura
Summary: By Aoi/Hanya obrolan ringan antara ayah dan anak.


Warning : OOC, gaje, typo(s)

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Sore hari yang cerah di Konoha, sebuah desa shinobi yang berada di Hi no Kuni. Suasana di desa sore itu sangat tenang dan hangat dengan angin yang sesekali berhembus menerbangkan dedaunan.

Di sebuah ruangan rumah sakit seorang pria paruhbaya berambut kuning yang menggunakan jaket orange ciri khasnya sedang duduk di samping ranjang rumah sakit. Dia hanya diam sambil terus memperhatikan seorang gadis yang berusia kira-kira 13 tahun yang sedang terbaring di ranjang dengan perban di kepalanya. Ia perlahan mengusap rambut indigo gadis itu, rambut yang diwarisi dari ibunya Hyu— ah tidak bukan Hyuuga tapi Uzumaki Hinata. Ya, gadis yang sedang tertidur lelap di ranjang rumah sakit itu adalah Uzumaki Himawari dan pria yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya siapa lagi kalau bukan ayahnya dan sekaligus pemimpin Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto. Siapa yang menyangka seorang Naruto yang dulu dianggap sebagai monster dan selalu di hindari bahkan di desanya sendiri sekarang menjadi ninja nomor satu di desa itu.

Perlahan Himawari membuka matanya memperlihatkan iris biru yang sama dengan milik ayahnya dan beberapakali ia mengerjapkannya untuk menyesuaikan cahaya pada ruangan itu.

"Kau sudah sadar, Himawari?" Tanya Naruto yang langsung membuat Himawari langsung menoleh ke arahnya "Tou-san" panggilnya dengan suara lirih. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya tapi Himawari justru hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan antara sedih, menyesal, dan kecewa. Perlahan ia memalingkan pandangan dari Naruto.

"Nanimo dekinakatta" ucapnya sambil menyengkram selimut putih yang menutupi badannya dari ujung kaki dampai sebatas dada dengan suara yang sangat lirih. Walupun ia mengatakannya dengan suara yang sangat pelan tapi Naruto masih dapat mendengarnya. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya lagi, ia agak terkejut dengan kata-kata yang dikeluarkan putri bungsunya itu. Himawari yang selalu terlihat ceria dan bersemangat itu tiba-tiba mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Baru dua bulan aku jadi Chunin dan sudah tiga kali aku masuk rumah sakit karena misiku. Aku tak berguna. Selalu saja aku yang diselamatkan. Aku hanya membebani timku" tangannya terlihant gemetar dan semakin kuat mencengkram selimutnya. "Kau bukan beban, saling menjaga dalam satu tim itu memang harus. Mereka melindungimu karena mereka memang peduli padamu, kalau kau bilang kau membebani timmu mereka akan merasa tindakan mereka melindungimu tidak kau hargai. Lagipula misinya berhasil dan kalian dapat pulang dengan selamat." Naruto berusaha menenangkan Himawari.

"Tapi tetap saja. Aku yang paling lemah di timku. Dan kalau terjadi sesuatu padaku, aku hanya menghalangi keberhasilan misi. Hari ini aku mungkin selamat, tapi entah besok apa yang terjadi. Bisa saja kami semua tidak dapat pulang karena aku. Sangat memalukan karena aku anak seorang Hokage, ayahku kuat dan selalu melindungi desa dengan kekuatannya, tapi aku hanya gadis kecil yang selalu di lindungi." Ia tersenyum getir.

"Tou-san, aku tidak mengerti. Di akademi aku selalu bisa menjawab pertanyaan dengan baik, nilaiku juga baik. Tapi entah kenapa Boruto-niisan yang jarang dapat nilai yang baik, bahkan mungkin tidak pernah jauh lebih berguna di timnya daripada aku."

"Nee, Himawari. Kau benar-benar mirip Ibumu. Dia dulu selalu menganggap dirinya lemah dan tidak berguna. Dia bahkan tidak dapat mengalahkan adiknya yang berusia lima tahun lebih muda. Ia terus menganggap dirinya lemah dan tidak berguna. Sehingga ia tak sadar betapa kuatnya ia" Nartuto menggenggam dengan lembut tangan kanan putrinya, yang membuat Himawari menoleh ke arahnya.

"Guru dan teman setimmu menceritakan semuanya, tentang kau yang selalu berusaha maju dam melindungi mereka hingga kau sendiri yang terluka. Ibumu menganggap dirinya lemah karena ia tak berhasil menunjukkan bahwa ia pantas menjadi pemimpin klan Hyuuga. Dan kurasa kau menganggap dirimu lemah karena kau yang paling banyak terluka saat menjalankan misi. Kau terluka bukan karena kau yang paling lemah, tetapi kau yang berusaha paling keras menjalankan misi sambil melindungi teman-temanmu." Ia tersenyum melihat Himawari yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang agak sulit diartikan, mungkin antara terkejut, senang, atau tidak percaya.

"Ada beberapa hal yang tidak diajarkan di akademi, salah satuny adalah membuat ikatan kuat antara kau dan teman-teman. Jika kau dan teman-temanmu dapat membuat ikatan itu misi seberat apapun pasti dapat kalian lalui. Dan ayah rasa kau dan teman-temanmu sudah berhasil membuat ikatan itu. Dan sekali ikatan itu ada akan sulit untuk dihilangkan, bahkan mungkin tidak bisa." Mungkin sulit dipercaya seorang Uzumaki Naruto mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu, tapi dia bukan lagi seorang anak bandel yang suka mencorat-coret patung Hokage. Dia sudah dewasa sekarang, dia telah menjadi seorang ayah dan wajahnya juga terpahat di samping wajah para Hokage sebelumnya.

Himawari hanya terdiam, sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan kata-kata dari ayahnya. Lalu ia melirik kearah meja di samping Naruto. Melihat sebuah benda yang berada di atas meja "Sono hana.."

Naruto yang melihat putrinya memperhatikan benda itu langsung bicara "Boruto yang membawanya untukmu, dia tau kau suka _himawari_ ". Benda yang berada di atas meja ada lah sebuak vas kecil dengan setangkai bunga matahari. Bunga yang memiliki nama yang sama dengan nama gadis itu.

Himawari memandang ayahnya, tidak seperti tadi kali ini ia memandang ayahnya dengan sebuah senyuman. "Nee, tou-san. Apa ikatan yang kau maksud itu seperti ikatan antara Tou-san dengan Sasuke-jiisan?"

Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan putrinya hanya tersenyum lebar dan menjawab "Yaa, kira-kira seperti itulah, hehe". Himawari hanya ikut tertawa kecil karenamendengar jawaban ayahnya yang sepertinya agak malu-malu.

"Tok,,tok,,tok" terdengar suara seseorang mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk"

Terlihat seorang Jounin masuk "Sumimasen, Nanadaime-sama. Kita harus kembali ke kantor hokage sekarang. Banyak dokumen yang harus diurus"

"Baiklah" setelah Naruto menjawab Jounin tersebut langsung keluar.

"Nee, Himawari. Tou-san harus kembali ke kantor Hokage sekarang. Kakakmu nanti akan kemari. Istirahatlah" Naruto langsung berdiri dan memakai jubah Hokagenya yang tadi ia letakkan di ranjang Himawari. Naruto perlahan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Himawari.

"Tou-san" panggil Himawari. Naruto yang sudah memegang knop pintu hanya menoleh ke belakang.

"Arigatou"

Sekali lagi ia tersenyum hangat ke pada putrinya dan meninggalkan Himawari yang juda sedang tersenyum sambil menatap punggung ayahnya yang menghilang di balik pintu. Kamar itu sekarang bernuansa orange karena sinar matahari tenggelam yang masuk dari jendela kamar itu di hari yang cerah.

Matahari perlahan tenggelam menggantikan langit biru cerah dengan hamparan jutaan bintang yang menemani malam kita seakan tak akan pergi sebelum kita terlelap. Matahari yang bersinar terang menyemangati kita siang tadi juga sudah digantikan oleh sang rembulan yang bersinar dengan lembutnya mengajak kita untuk mengistitahatkan tubuh dan pikiran kita.

~OWARI~


End file.
